flood_escape_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Sci-Facility
Dark Sci-Facility is an Insane Map created by Crazyblox. It was heavily proclaimed to be the hardest map in Flood Escape 2 to complete successfully until Blue Moon, a Crazy map came. It has 6 Buttons and 1 Group Button. Dark Sci-Facility is essentially an explosion of a facility building, as demonstrated with gray padded walls for the first section and progresses to more of a hardware/technological texture. The layout of the map focuses mainly on complicated jumps and movements back and forth between buttons and hard trusses. Dark Sci-Forest and Dark Sci-Facility share a lot of similarities, in the sense that they both follow a Sci-Fi theme and have similar platforming mechanics. Lava rises extremely fast and many hard jumps appear throughout the level; thus, this map troubles a massive amount of players. This map is also extremely hard because of the explosion effects, which may throw the player off balance. There are two very hard platform-to-platform wedge jumps within the first half of the map which easily foil the attempts of most players and the box before the 3rd button can kill you by crashing your head. Players cannot make any mistakes; one second or even some milisseconds is all it takes for the lava to catch up, drowning or trapping the player in one of the facility's rooms, the wedge jump after the 3rd button is known to be the hardest jump in the game, be careful to not crash your head in any obstacles and don't forget any jumps, the map is considered Very Easy for many professional players. *Dark Sci-Facility was released in November 2017, shortly after the beta release of Flood Escape 2. *Dark Sci-Facility and Dark Sci-Forest inspired many fan-made maps that follow a similar theme to that of the Dark-Sci levels. (e.g. Azure Sci-Facility, Dark Sci-Boxes, Infinite Sci-Facility, etc.) *The second part is known to be way easier than the first part, because of the less risky jumps and easier to reach buttons, however, players needs to be extremely careful on the trusses. *Unlike other maps, this map only has two rooms, unless you count the first starting "mini-room" and the rooms with buttons 2 and 3. *This is another rhythm-based map like Lost Desert. Once you finish the first room, the hardware walls will cooperate with the beats of the music. This doesn't occur in low detail. *This level is so popular because of how difficult the map is and it's very unique walls in the second room. This is also the icon of Flood Escape 2 Pro Servers, due to being the one of hardest level in the game. *Back then, if you used Low Detail Mode, the screen-shakes wouldn’t have occurred. Anything that is related to a LocalEventScript is deleted in Low Detail. But since LocalEventScript got disabled, it is theoretically impossible to not have the screen-shakes. Now, the screen-shakes won't occur in Low Detail Mode, possibly to prevent lag. *The hardware walls in the second room is a png (with transparency) texture. This proves that the main walls changes color and the circles and the lines are transparent, looking that the details of it change color. *This map could possibly be the continuation of Dark Sci-Forest because the building at the end of Dark Sci-Forest can be compared with the beginning of Dark Sci-Facility. *The minimum time a skilled player can finish this would take about 68 seconds. *The first corner to corner jump is noticeably harder in the map test version than the original. *There is a Troll that not many players know about in this map. The troll involves going into the first room, then using the ladders and ladder jumping in order to get to the top of the first room, which would be impossible with the wall jumps. Since the lava does not rise all the way, going above the area of the wall jumps should keep you safe. *In the No Light video, Crazyblox recorded the ExitRegion of Dark Sci-Facility, with cracks with purple beams, it seems there would be a new map coming out which is a continuation of Dark Sci-Facility. This is also supported by the fact that upon completing the map, you can see holes in the floor, letting you see a tunnel downwards, which resembles an old sneak peek. *This map is known for being not only the hardest insane map, but also for being the rarest map, being twice as rare as Gloomy Manor, which is the most common map. *Dark Sci-Facility shares the same acronym with Dark Sci-Forest, which is DSF. When most people use DSF, they refer to Dark Sci-Facility. tr:Dark Sci-Facility Category:Maps Category:Insane Maps Category:Current Maps Category:Crazyblox-made map Category:Test Maps